


Happy Birthday

by AngelOvermind



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inexperienced Changmin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub! Ji Changmin | Q, dom! reader, handjob, mature - Freeform, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOvermind/pseuds/AngelOvermind
Summary: It's Changmin's birthday and after waiting for 3 years you reward him with a memorable birthday gift.I'll start taking requests of any group and genre. Just leave a comment and a description of what you'd like 😁
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I'm hoping you'll enjoy it just as much :)

Having the cutesest boyfriend wasn't always easy. Changmin was the definition of adorable and he'd sometimes make it almost impossible for you to contain your desires to take control of his ' soft ' personality. Even though the two of you had never actually had sex before, ( although there were many make out sessions, you almost losing your cool everytime), you had a feeling that he would be of the submissive type. You wanted to find out but he had never really mentioned anything about the two of you taking it to the next step, so you just stuck to the make outs, hoping to not cross the line. 

The one time you tried to bring it up, you had bought a red lingerie outfit that barely covered any skin. You wanted to see how he would react if you were to lay on his bead wearing it. Apparently- nothing. He just put his arms over your waist and within minutes he had fallen asleep. There was no reaction, so you took it that he just wasn't ready yet, so you respected his choice and were only able to please your needs by getting off at the thought of the sounds he'd make, and just  him . It wasn't the best but it was the only other option and since he'd somehow, innocently,always find a way to test your patience- it was enough. Sometimes you'd get caught staring at him for a tad bit too long when he cutely bit his lip whilst concentrating. What made it worse was the fact that he was oblivious at how you eye fuck him every day. You may sound like a hunter searching for it's prey, but the way his tight jeans always sat perdectly in the right places, made you wonder if that wasn't in fact true. 

He was as innocent as they come. His sweet smile, his soft giggles, his shyness around other people, how he'd cling to you whenever he had the chance and even those dark, somehow innocent, eyes. That's what you thought for the 3 years you dated him, but one night he had just driven you over the edge. And he didn't complain either. 

** ***************************** **

It was Changmin's 23rd birthday and you wanted to surprise him by throwing a surprise birthday party. He didn't like big occasions like this but you felt like spoiling him. So that's exactly what you did. For the day (without him knowing about the party) you took him to the theme park, but didn't go on many of the rides. After that you went for a walk in the park and went to watch a movie.You asked him to go to the theater's bathroom quickly and you changed into a different outfit. You decided to do this as a small birthday surprise, hoping he'd like it. You wore a skin tight, cherry red dress that showed just enough leg and cleavage. You fixed your hair in the mirror and put on a red tint of lip gloss. You made sure you looked perfect before going back out to your waiting boyfriend and once you were satisfied with your look, went outside the bathroom. You were met with Changmin's eyes staring at your body from head to toe, his jaw visibly on the floor. He looked like he was drooling, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. All you could do was laugh and surpress the feeling of wanting to take his bottom lip between your own teeth. After a long ride home and a stream of praises of how nice you look, you arrived back at his apartment. 

You told him to close his eyes and once you walked in, he was surprised with a _**"**_ _** Happy Birthday, Changmin! ** _ _**"**_ He looked extremely pleased and happy with the surprise and you felt a sense of pride, knowing how to please your favorite person. It was 2 am when you noticed that Changmin was starting to become a little unlike himself. He became extremely more clingy and touchy with you, but you assumed that it was just the alcohol that was getting to him. You felt him staring at you whilst he was talking to his friends, so you put on a small show and started to move your hips to the music in a sensual manner. You could see him watching you closely, his eyes looking very much inviting. Juyeon called his name once he noticed he wasn't listening to his story about how he got his highest record in some game he recently bought. Changmin returned to the conversation with his friends whilst you still swayed from left to right on the dance floor. 

After some time of dancing and taking shots, had you noticed that Changmin seemed to be missing in action. Your eyes searched the room to see if you could find him between all the people, but failed. You decided to check his room, incase he had gotten tired and passed out on the bed. So you made your way up the stairs in his master suite and turned left towards his room once you were on the second floor. It was quieter upstairs, the music seeming to be muffled and the only sound being the birds chirping outside. It was oddly early for them to be out since it was now only 3 am, but you focused your attention on finding your boyfriend. As you neared his bedroom door, you heard soft noises coming from inside the room. You leaned your ear against the door, wanting to hear what was going on. You could hear soft moans and whimpers. You were about to barge in when you heard your name slip out of Changmin's mouth. It was soft and was turned into a loud groan afterwards. You softly opened the door, peeking through the small gape you made to get a closer look as to what was happening. 

You felt all of those many years of containment dissapear once you saw Changmin on his bed, his back against the white sheets of his bed and his legs spread wide open. He's shirt was absent from his chest and his jeans were sitting just below his thighs along with his Calvin Klein boxers. His hands were placed on his swollen member and his face contoured in pleasure. You took in the imigae for a bit longer before you opened the door, closing it slowly behind you as you heard it ' click ', your boyfriend snapping out his haze of pleasure. He almost immediately stopped moving his hand and lifted himself up onto his elbows, his eyes dark and full of lust with his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. 

_ " Y-Y/N? Wh-what are you doing he-here? _ _"_ his words were stuttered him having not calmed down yet. Then he did it again. That darn lip of his. It would definitely be the death of you. You slowly moved forward to the bed, your legs stopping once your knees hit the edge. Changmin looked at you, searching your face for any sort of emotion. You placed your knees on the bed and slowly crawled up to him, your face now merely inches from his. He leaned back, his back falling back onto the bed. Not once did you break eye contact as you sensually traced your fingers along his muscular arms, feeling a shiver from him, everything just heating up your womanhood. You placed your thighs between his legs and softly rubbed the skin against his dick, a ragged moan escaping from his lips. His eyes were now completely black, filled with desire that was cut short due to your interruption. 

_ " You really have to stop doing that. "  _

You leaned in to kiss him. At first it was slow, you wanting to savor every flavor he had to offer, then it became more lustful. It became rough and sloppy your tounge pressing against his bottom lip, begging for entrance, Changmin providing you with entry. There was slight fight for dominance, but Changmin gave up and let you win. You took his bottom lip in your teeth and softly nibbled it, earning a soft whimper from him. You stopped devouring his mouth and moved away, but not too much,  only enough for you to talk. 

_ " Changmin, what were you doing? " _

_ " Wh-what? _ _"_ he looked at you, confused by your question. 

_ " What were you doing before I came in? _ _"_ you rephrased your question. 

You could see the red blush spread across his face as he remembered how he was masturbating to the thought of you. _"_ _ I-I was getting off. "  _

_ " I see _ _."_ You took a moment to look down in between your bodies and saw that he had gotten slightly softer, but you were hanging on an edge right now and wanted to push the limits. See how hard you can get him before he falls apart. 

_ " Would you like some help ?"  _

You could feel him twitch against you so you took that as a good sign. You wanted to make sure he wanted this though. You didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do, and since he took 3 years to finally show his true colors, you were hoping he'd agree since you didn't think you could control yourself this time. 

_ " But only if you want to though? " _

His eyes went from your eyes to your lips and he answered you, his member starting to slightly push up against your thighs. 

_ " Y-yes please. _ _"_ His voice sounded nervously shaky and even though you found it adorable you made absolutely sure that he was ready. 

_ " You sure? "  _

_ " 100% " _

And like that you immediately placed your lips on his again. You took the little noises he made as positive feedback and repeated everything that had him whimpering and moaning non stop. You moved to his neck and kissed marks all over, finding his sweet spot and brutally marking it leaving a sure bruise that'll be tomorrow's problem to cover up. 

_ " Sorry _ _,"_ you said, kissing the mark softly as an apology. Changmin nodded his head in response, not being able to verbally respond. Since he was already naked you immediately started, not needing to remove his clothing. You kissed light kisses all over his chest and down to his abdomin, where you could feel them twitch under your touch. You moved lower to his hip and eventually reached his thighs. 

** „ Boy does he have amazing thighs ** **“** , you thought to yourself as you marked his inner thighs earning low grunts and groans from him. After feeling pleased with the marks you left behind you moved on to the place where he wanted to be touched the most. 

You took his head and placed soft kitten licks on top, taking the pre cum from the tip and swallowing it after getting used to the sour taste. You licked up his shaft, the room being filled with the beautify noises he made. You had taken him in whole, bobbing your head in an up and down motion, your hands caressing the places you couldn't reach. Amplifying the game, you massaged his balls, his back arching, a loud moan escaping his mouth. 

_ " You sound amazing _ _,"_ you said continuing your movements. 

_"I-I'm c-close,"_ he said in a barely audible voice. After a few more long and hard stokes, you felt your mouth fill up with Changmin's seed, almost choking by the amount that came out. The room was left with his pants and regain of breath along with the smell of sex and pure love. 

_ " Happy Birthday ."  _

He took a moment. He replied once he regained his breath. 

_ "Best  birthday ever. We should definitely do this more often _ _,"_ he said winking at you mischieviosly. How was he able to go from adorable to deadly in just a few seconds? 

_ " Agreed, although. We should probably head back now. Don't want people getting suspicious. "  _

Changmin pouted and made a half whine noise. 

_ " But I wanted you to have a turn _ _."_ He sat upright, you having to slightly look up to meet his eyes. He was still soaked with some of his cum that didn't fit in your mouth, and yet it didn't seem to gross you out, but turn you on even more. The state he was in made your heart flutter, you knowing that you had caused him to be in it. 

_ " As much a did looove that. Tonight was all about you. And now that I know that I'm not the only horny one here, we could do this some other time. Hopefully soon though, you had me dying from Sexual frustration for the past 3 years _ _."_ Changmin laughed at your comment and agreed that there definitely will be a next time.  **_Very soon too._ **

_Word count: 2126_

**~~The end~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
